


Whipped

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [14]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: The cold weather is not enough to stop Daniel from his small, warm hearted actions.





	Whipped

Fall nights were certainly upon them. The fallen leaves from the trees rustled across students’ feet as they walked the paths of the university. Sungwoon exited the library, the chill of the wind penetrating his long-sleeved white shirt.

“Sungwoon hyung, wait up!”

He faced away from the wind at the call of his name and saw Jaehwan fast walking to him. The vocalist panted when he caught up to him and exhaled deeply.

“Dude, you have to go to the gym. How are you fatigued from walking?”

“I’m fatigued from being the best singer on campus.”

Sungwoon let out a high-pitched laugh. “Yeah, sure.” A strong draft hit them then, and he cursed. “Dammit, it’s cold.”

“Is it? I can’t feel through my warm knitted sweater and undershirt with my padded boots.” Jaehwan mocked, snuggling into the high neck of his grandpa sweater.

“Shut the fuck up.” Sungwoon glared; feeling high key foolish for not having at least brought a cardigan.

They made small talk as they walked back to their shared dorm. (Small talk here meaning threw insults at each other between real talk.) Sungwoon was rubbing his arms for warmth  when they bumped into Daniel exiting the Arts building. Now he surely got the memo; the dancer was bundled in a thick bomber jacket and beanie.

“Hey guys,” He said to the pair of roommates.

“Yo!” Jaehwan greeted and clasped hands with Daniel. “Where are you heading?”

“Theory. Last class of the day.” Daniel reached for Sungwoon’s palm squeezing warmth into his fingers. “Hyung, it’s cold.” He ran his eyes down Sungwoon’s body noting his lack of outerwear. He pulled the beanie off his head and fixed it on his boyfriend’s. “There.”

“We’re just going back to the room, Daniel.” Sungwoon mumbled, a bit flustered by his act of kindness.

“Stay warm until then.” Daniel smiled and shook Sungwoon’s smaller hand.

“I’ll keep your little popsicle warm until we get to the room.” Jaehwan said wrapping an uninvited arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders.

Daniel chuckled and pulled the beanie further down Sungwoon’s head, fixing and moving his bangs aside. “See you guys later!”

Sungwoon threw Jaehwan’s arm off him with a ‘get off” and Jaehwan cackled.

“WHIPPED!” He bellowed and flicked Sungwoon’s (Daniel’s) beanie.

Sungwoon pet the soft material of the hat lovingly. “Are you mad Sewoon doesn’t do romantic things like that for you?”

Jaehwan made a noise of disbelief and trained his sight on the people in the distance.

“A little.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven’t seen @mong_mong88’s fanart on twitter I suggest you check it out right now! ^^
> 
> (This is not a sponsored post lol)


End file.
